


Life Goes On

by PottersoftheFuture



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersoftheFuture/pseuds/PottersoftheFuture
Summary: A series of one shots detailing the lives of the Potter-Weasley clan and others after the war.
If there is anything you'd like to see. Make a suggestion.





	

**AN: This will be a series of one shots about the next generation. I’m not keeping strictly to canon as it is not always how I originally imagined their characters.**

** Meetings on a Train **

Eleven-year-old Edward Remus Lupin-Potter found himself sitting in the very front beside his father Harry James Potter. Not that he ever got called Edward unless his parents were telling him off. No he was nicknamed Teddy after his birth grandfather Edward Tonks and didn't answer to anything else. It was what his birth mother and father had called him after all.

 

Teddy didn’t have any birth family left not. At least none that were talking to him as his great aunt Narcissa or his cousin Draco had not made any move to contact him ever. His grandfather had been the first to die killed for resisting being arrested for the crime of being a Muggleborn Teddy thought in disgust. His parents had been killed in the Final Battle. And his grandmother had had a heart attack in the summer after Teddy had turned two.

 

Teddy was told that he naturally looked very like his father with light brown hair and brown eyes but his heart shape face was all his mother. However, he was a metamorphagus like his mother was so he could chose to look like whatever he wanted. Teddy's favourite at least for now tended to be turquoise hair and dark blue eyes but as a young child he like green hair and eyes.

 

His godfather who had become his adoptive father in the wake of his grandmother's death, Harry, was a small man with wiry muscles who was a lot stronger than he looked. He had messy, thick black hair, bright green eyes and tanned skin. Smile lines were beginning to appear around the corners of the twenty-nine year old's eyes. Muggles meeting this man on the street had no idea he was the most famous man in the Wizarding World.

 

His adoptive mother Ginevra ‘Ginny’ Molly Potter nee Weasley was even shorter than her husband. She was a slim fit woman who had turned twenty-eight in August. She had a mane of fiery red hair and a temper to match. She had chocolate brown eyes which almost always seemed to sparkle. Ginny had played for the Holyhead Harpies for the five years after graduating Hogwarts until she fell pregnant.

 

Currently Ginny was in the back trying to keep the peace between three bored and restless fives and under which was a challenging task. She was seated between seventeen-month old Lily Luna and three-year-old Albus Severus. Five-year-old James Sirius was singing along to Hakuna Matata in the back much to the annoyance of the rest of the family.

 

James Sirius was the eldest of Teddy’s younger siblings having just turned five in July. James like his father had messy hair but it was lighter than Harry’s with a hint of red in it especially in the morning sunlight. His eyes were the exact same chocolate brown colour and shape of his mother’s. Unlike his mother's his skin was still tanned from the summer.

 

Albus Severus was the next child and would turn four in October. Teddy realised that he would be missing his younger brother’s birthday because of stupid Hogwarts. And it wouldn’t be the only birthday he would miss either. Albus looked nothing like Ginny Potter but looked like the double of Harry. Al’s hair was messy like his brother’s but black without a hint of red in it. He had eyes one of the brightest set of green eyes Teddy had ever see. Like his mother he was pale even with the glorious summer.

 

Lily Luna was the youngest of the Potter clan having only turned one in April just three weeks before Teddy turned eleven mean there were ten whole years between the oldest and youngest of the Potter children. Lily looked very like her mother with bright red hair and pale freckled skin. The only thing which was different was her hazel eyes which she inherited from her paternal grandfather.

 

‘James, you know I love your singing but Daddy needs to concentrate on the road,’ Ginny tried once again. ‘I am seriously regretting getting that Disney CD for the journey.’

 

‘You’re not the only,’ grimaced Teddy.

 

Harry snorted clearly agreeing, ‘he’s enjoying himself. At least he’s stopped asking when we’ll get there.’

 

‘How lon’ till da tain station?’ asked James.

 

Ginny groaned, ‘now you’ve done it.’

 

‘Sorry,’ Harry smiled looking unrepentant.

 

‘We’ll be there in twenty minutes,’ Ginny said kindly. ‘How about you do some colouring till then.’

 

Ginny handed him the Quidditch colouring book and multi-coloured quills which could not mark anything paper and parchment. After James had decided to redecorate his bedroom with Muggle colouring pens they’d decided to go with the slightly more expensive quills. At least they wouldn’t have to repaint the walls again if they turned their back on James Sirius Potter.

 

James grinned, ‘tanks Mummy.’

 

Teddy smiled his heart constricting at James’ words. He was really going to miss all of them now that he was starting Hogwarts. A huge part of him didn’t want to go. Not to the place his birth parents were murdered. Not if it meant leaving his family. Harry had convinced him to give it a week. If he really hated Hogwarts they could pull him out and hire him tutors or look at other schools. However, Harry was sure that like him and all his Aunts and Uncles who had attended Hogwarts he would love Hogwarts.

 

His mother was reading the Tale of Three Brothers to Al and Lily. It must be Al’s turn to choose mused Teddy. Al absolutely loved the Tale of the Three Brothers. Lily, however, was more keen on the adventures of Daisy the friendly Dragon and James had been introduced to the Adventures of Marty Miggs by Ron at Christmas and couldn't get enough of them.

 

They had been driving for almost four hours now since half-five in the morning. James, Al and Lily had been taken out still in their sleeping clothes and placed in their car seats. Harry had suggested to Teddy to try and get some sleep but he was too nervous to do so. Harry hadn't suggested it again and the two of them had quietly spoken for the rest of the car journey.

 

Albus had been the first one to wake at about six o’clock demanding to go to the toilet. They pulled up at the next service station by which point all three younger children were wide awake as they were woken by Al's demands. Once they realised that they were going to London for the dau they were too excited to go back to sleep. Ginny and Harry had gotten the little Potters changed in the baby changing room. They had then had a full English breakfast and then got in the car and continued on their way. James had starting demanding how long till they were almost immediately. It wasn’t until he was distracted by music and ispy did he shut up.

 

They would be at the station for half-ten leaving them plenty of time to say goodbye and get Teddy seated. Teddy crossly wished that they had missed the train so he didn’t have to go to Hogwarts. All of his cousins were younger than him so he wouldn’t know many people. Harry assured him that many wouldn’t that he would make friends quickly but Teddy was still scared.

 

However, if he had missed the train Dad would have just Apparated him to Hogwarts in time for the Feast. At least he could spend the day with his family before going to school. Harry and Ginny had decided that they didn’t want to drive back straight away especially with three hyper children so they would spend the day out in London after having an early lunch somewhere.

 

‘It will be okay, Teddy,’ Harry said quietly. ‘You have your mirror to talk to us and you can write to us every day. Don’t forget to take lots of pictures so I can show everyone at work at how grown up you’ve gotten. I still remember when I first held you. You were so tiny with a full head of bright green hair.’

 

‘Dad,’ Teddy moaned mortified.

 

Harry just grinned, ‘and we’re here.’

 

‘Yay,’ cheered James. ‘We goin’ to Ogwarts.’

 

‘Ogwarts, ogwarts, ogwarts,’ repeated Al.

 

‘You’re not going, James,’ Ginny said sharply.

 

‘Aw,’ James moaned.

 

Harry grinned, ‘sounds just like you the day we met.’

 

Ginny smiled, ‘yes he does.’

 

‘Alright let’s get going,’ Harry said brightly.

 

‘Teddy, when you get out you are to stay on the pavement,’ Ginny said sharply. ‘Car parks are a dangerous place.’

 

‘Yes, Mum,’ Teddy said quickly.

 

‘James, do not move until Ginny, Al and Lily are out of the car,’ ordered Harry.

 

James nodded, ‘yes Daddy.’

 

Harry, Ginny, Teddy and James unstrapped themselves. Teddy obediently waited beside the car door whilst Harry went around to undo Lily’s straps. Ginny meanwhile undid Al’s. Teddy helped the dark haired toddler out of his car seat. Al obediently held Teddy’s hands whilst their mother got out of the car and pushed the car seat down so that James to could clamber out.

 

Harry came around with the only Potter daughter in his arms and took James’ hand in his freehand. Ginny went around to the boot and got the twin buggy out onto the walkway. Soon enough Albus and Lily were comfortably seated even if both were decidedly fidgety after the long hours in the car. Teddy still had no idea why they didn't just Apparate or Portkey.

 

‘James, whose hand do you want to hold?’ asked Ginny quietly.

 

‘Daddy’s,’ James said eagerly.

 

‘Of course, you do,’ muttered Ginny with a smile. ‘Honestly, Harry, whenever you’re not working I feel like spare parts.’

 

Harry just grinned, ‘I have to make up for all the time I’m not with the children when I’m working.’

 

Ginny left and came back with a trolley. Harry placed Teddy’s trunk with his initials – ELP – initialled in bright gold on the front. Teddy placed the cat box on the trolley with it. He had been offered an owl for going to Hogwarts but you were only allowed one pet. And there was no way he was not bringing Nyx with him. He could use the school owls or Moony the family owl anyway.

 

Harry locked the car and the six of them made their way into the bustling station. Harry was careful to keep a tight hold of James who had a tendency of getting distracted and running off or just stopping. Unfortunately, due to the new ticket barriers on King’s Cross Station the entrance to platform nine and three quarters had been changed to beside the toilets. Not that it mattered really as they still ended up in the same place.

 

‘Teddy you go first,’ Ginny said.

 

‘Best take it at a run if your nervous,’ smiled Harry remembrance in his eyes.

 

Ginny waited until no Muggles were looking at either them or the wall. Then he was given the signal to go by his mother. Teddy did as he was instructed and ran straight into the wall closing his eyes just before he hit it. The smell of smoke and magic filled his nose and he opened his eyes to find a gleaming scarlet steam engine standing in its full glory before him. Teddy couldn’t help the feeling of awe that enveloped him as he stared up at the Hogwarts express. Teddy almost forgot that he didn’t want to be going to Hogwarts.

 

‘It’s amazing isn’t it,’ Harry said smiling.

 

The rest of the Potter family had arrived on the other side of the platform. Lily was giggling happily and reaching out as if trying to touch the bright steam engine. Al’s eyes were wide and he babbled happily to Lily. James wanted to come with Teddy much to his older brother’s amusement. They moved away from the barrier so as not to be run over by new arrivals.

 

‘Hush James,’ Harry said beaming at Teddy. ‘I want a picture of you in front of the train.’

 

‘Dad,’ moaned Teddy.

 

Still Teddy did as he was asked and stood with his trolley in front of the scarlet steam engine. Harry took several photos of him. Teddy loved his adoptive father he really did but sometimes he could be absolutely mortifying. Harry and Ginny found him an empty compartment quite near the start of the train. Harry placed Teddy’s trunk up on the luggage rack. Teddy opened the cat carrier to release the black furred and silver eyed cat. Nyx had always hated the cat carrier and was very pleased to be let out.

 

‘Give Neville and Minerva our love,’ Harry smiled at his son.

 

Teddy was pleased at least that he would have Uncle Neville around if no one else. Maybe he’d even get into Gryffindor House with Uncle Neville like his fathers. Harry had always impressed on him that it didn’t matter which house he got into as long as he was happy. After all Teddy’s birth mother and Aunt Audrey were Hufflepuffs. Aunt Luna was a Ravenclaw. Grandmother Andromeda was a Slytherin. And of course most of the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan were Gryffindors.

 

‘If you need anything Neville will be there no matter what house you are in,’ Harry said.

 

Teddy felt his bright blue hair turn tomato red as he realised that Harry had almost read his mind or maybe he had. Harry laughed at his expression causing Teddy to scowl and his embarrassed red to change to angry fiery red-orange. Harry ruffled his hair causing Teddy to scowl. Just because Dad's hair was an untameable mass didn't mean he had to make Teddy's the same.

 

'Stop it Dad,' moaned Teddy. 'People are staring.'

 

Of course, nothing they did would stop that. Unfortunately the Wizarding World kept their eyes on everything Harry and those closest to Harry did from the moment he had stopped Voldemort when he was fifteen months old. Over the years Harry had long gotten used to the public and knew how to deal with his adoring fans and less adoring press. Teddy wished he was as good as dealing with the comments as everyone else was.

 

‘You’ll do just fine, Teddy,’ Harry said softly. ‘I will be just a Mirror call away if you need me. But you will have a great time that I am sure of.’

 

‘Where are you going?’ asked Teddy trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

 

‘Since it’s a good day I thought London Zoo would be good for them,’ Harry said.

 

Teddy could understand that as Lily and Al loved animals. There would good play parks and places for them to run around which considering they had been in the car for five hours today and would again going home they'd need. Teddy knew that Mum and Dad hoped the three children would be asleep for the journey home. They had gone there at the beginning of the summer and the three of them had loved it to bits. Teddy had enjoyed it as well now that he was old enough to understand what was going on.

 

At about five to eleven just as the final influx of passengers were making their way onto the train Harry’s eyes were drawn to a young family. The father and two children all had bright white hair whilst the mother was darker. The older one was a girl probably about Teddy’s age whilst the younger one was a boy about Al’s age who was held in his mother’s arms.

 

‘So that’s Deliphini Malfoy,’ murmured Ginny. ‘I still can’t believe Draco Malfoy managed to knock up some girl in the middle of the war.’

 

‘Knock, knock,’ grinned James.

 

Ginny blinked frowning, ‘who’s there?’

 

‘Me,’ grinned James.

 

Ginny laughed, ‘so you are.’

 

That was when the final whistle blew letting everyone know that they would be leaving momentarily. The final farewells were exchanged. Teddy found himself beset by hugs from all three of his younger siblings. Then a hug and smile from his mother. Then finally Harry held him close.

 

‘Be good and have fun,’ Harry said softly.

 

Teddy got back on the train waving out of the window as his family got smaller and smaller until he could not see them anymore. That was when he was left with a silent compartment and a hollow feeling in his stomach. Teddy scratched Nyx trying not to think that it would be almost four months before he saw any of the Potters again.

 

That was when the white blonde girl he had seen on the platform appeared at his door looking nervous. Teddy realised almost immediately that she was almost as strange looking as he was. The girl was an albino so she had white skin and hair which somehow managed to be even more unmanageably curly than Aunt Hermione’s and bright red eyes.

 

‘Good morning, would you mind terribly if I take a seat?’ asked the girl nervously.

 

‘Not at all,’ smiled Teddy.

 

‘Thank you,’ the girl said.

 

Teddy helped the girl with her trunk and then she sat down cat cage on her lap. The two descended into awkward silence as the two eleven year olds’ observed each other. The girl had a look of someone who was used to rejection.

 

‘I’m Teddy Lupin-Potter,’ Teddy said hating the awkward silence.

 

‘Potter?’ asked the girl. ‘Maybe I should go.’

 

‘Why?’ demanded Teddy hair going fiery red-orange again. ‘Because your father and grandfather were Death Eaters? And I’m the adopted son of Harry Potter? Who cares? My Dad always says that it’s not what you are born but what you choose to be!’

 

Malfoy blinked, ‘Harry Potter really says that?’

 

Teddy nodded, ‘yes.’

 

‘Well then you obviously know who I am,’ Malfoy said. ‘Malfoy, Delphi Malfoy, pleasure to make your acquaintance.’

 

Teddy grinned putting on her accent, ‘quite so old bean.’

 

Delphi laughed, ‘so are you a metamorphagus?’

 

Teddy nodded, ‘and you’re an albino right?’

 

The girl nodded, ‘like my great grandmother apparently.’

 

‘I inherited the metamoprhagi talent off my mother,’ Teddy said softly pain in his voice.

 

‘I’m sorry,’ Delphi said quietly. ‘I never knew my mother either. At least you know your mother loved you. My mother abandoned me with my father soon after I was born,’ Delphi said bitterly. ‘Too ashamed of me being born out of wedlock to want anything to with you.’

 

‘I’m sorry,’ Teddy said quietly. ‘Pure Bloods are idiots.’

 

Delphi laughed, ‘I’m a Pure Blood.’

 

Teddy grinned, ‘you’re one of the few good ones then.’

 

Teddy had heard more than one person tell his parents that they should never have adopted him as he was the son of a damned werewolf. Dad’s reaction was to tell them whilst they were cowering behind their sofas Teddy’s father was giving his life to stop the Dark Lord. He would then tell Teddy that Remus Lupin was brave, good, kind and wise whilst they were nothing but bigoted cowards. Just because once a month he turned into a wolf did not change that in the slightest.

 

‘So what house do you want to get into?’ asked Teddy.

 

‘My whole family has been in Slytherin,’ shrugged Delphi. ‘Dad thinks I’ll be in Slytherin but doesn’t seem to mind. My grandfather and grandmother don’t like but if I get into anything but Slytherin they’ll probably stop even tolerating me.’

 

‘Dad thinks I’ll be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw,’ Teddy said. ‘However, he doesn’t care what house I get into as long as I’m happy where I am.’

 

‘So you have a big family,’ Delphi said.

 

‘Yeah, there’s Dad and mum who are brilliant even if Dad’s completely embarrassing,’ Teddy said groaning. ‘Do you know he made me take a picture in front of the Hogwarts Express.’

 

Delphi laughed, ‘my Dad made me have my picture taken in my new school uniform.’

 

‘Dad’s,’ Teddy rolled his eyes. ‘What about your brother?’

 

‘Yeah Scorpius,’ Delphi shrugged. ‘He’s the cutest little three-year-old you could ever meet. He’s the spitting image of Dad.’

 

‘That sounds like Al,’ Teddy said. ‘He’ll be four in October and he looks just like Dad from the messy black hair to the bright green eyes. Dad just hopes that he won’t inherit his horrible eye-sight.’

 

‘Scorpius will be four in November,’ smiled Delphi. ‘And he loves playing outside much to my parents’ horror as he always comes in looking like he’s been rolling in the mud.’

 

Teddy laughed, ‘nah give Al a book, a puzzle or a game and he’s perfectly happy. No it’s James you have to watch. Mum likes to say if you turn your back on him for two seconds he will be in trouble. She’s not far wrong there.

 

‘Just last month Mum and Dad got him a junior broomstick for his birthday. Somehow despite the fact he’s barely two feet off the ground he managed to smash no less than five plates, five glasses, a vase and a chest of ornaments.’

 

Delphi laughed, ‘what did they say?’

 

‘The plates and glasses weren’t expensive and the vase was an ugly present from cousin Dudley and Denise. That was only put out as they would be there for the birthday,’ shrugged Teddy. ‘And quite honestly I think Mum was relieved to have an excuse to get rid of the collection of trinkets that Aunt Audrey has “gifted” us with over the years.’

 

Delphi laughed again, ‘and you have a sister right – Lily? Sorry, I saw it in the Prophet.’

 

Teddy shook his head, ‘don’t worry about it. I’m used to it. The whole world knows my family. Yeah Lily she just turned one in April and is just beginning to speak. She’s got the whole family wrapped around her finger and knows it too.’

 

Delphi laughed, ‘somehow I can see that.’

 

‘Anything off the trolleys dears,’ the trolley witch entered.

 

She looked between the eleven-year-old boy and girl happily chatting and laughing about their families. After a moment’s blink she didn’t react. Teddy had expected her to say something about the fact that Teddy and Delphi were making friends despite the sides their families had taken. Teddy knew that whilst the trolley witch had not said something others would.

 

‘Err two pumpkin pasties, a packet of chocolate frogs and a large chocolate bar,’ Teddy said getting up.

 

His parents had sent him off with his allotted pocket money from now until he would next see them. He was warned if he spent it all on sweets then he would not be getting any more until Christmas. Teddy hadn’t expected anything else as his parents gave them pocket money with the idea of giving their children experience of handling money.

 

‘A pumpkin pasty, a packet of Bertie Bott’s and two liquorice wands,’ ordered Delphi.

 

Teddy hadn’t been sure what to expect when the Malfoy girl had wandered into his apartment. Not sure if she would start on him for being the son of a werewolf as so many others had. Yet not wanting to judge her too hastily. Just for being a Malfoy.

 

Teddy was glad now that he hadn’t judged the red eyed girl because she seemed nice enough. A bit bitter about some things and could be sharp and cutting. However, if she liked you she was nice enough.

 

‘Looks like your planning world domination in there,’ Delphi said cutting into his thoughts.

 

Teddy snorted, ‘I think that would be your lot’s forte.’

 

‘My lot?’ Delphi said insulted. ‘Would that be those of superior intellect, power and beauty?’

 

Delphi sarcasm sounded so genuine and pretentious that Teddy couldn’t help but laugh at the Malfoy girl. And when he started Teddy found he just couldn’t stop. All this time worrying about making friends and he had done so with ease. Or at least he had hoped he would.

 

‘Now what are you really thinking about?’ asked Delphi.

 

Teddy’s smile dropped as he realised he had been thinking about Delphi. Teddy didn’t think she’d be very happy to realise that he had been thinking how good it was that he hadn’t judged her before he knew her. If it was him Teddy would have been more than a little cross.

 

‘Just worried about Hogwarts,’ Teddy admitted. ‘It’s where my Mother and Father were killed.’

 

Delphi looked awkward, ‘I’m sorry.’

 

Teddy shrugged, ‘so what’s in that box.’

 

‘Oh it’s just Lilith,’ Delphi smiled. ‘I would let her out but she hates other cats.’

 

‘Really, Nyx is completely fine with others,’ Teddy said.

 

Indeed, whenever Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron camped over they would bring old Crookshanks. Crookshanks was sixteen years old now so was getting on in years now. Thanks to his Part-Kneazle nature he’d likely live up to ten years longer than a normal cat.

 

Hell, Nyx was fine with Padfoot who was the Potter family dog. A two-year-old boisterous black Labrador that they had got at the same time as getting Nyx. Maybe that was why the two of them got along so well.

 

Delphi shrugged, ‘she really hated the other cats at the Menagerie. They had to separate her from the rest of them.’

 

‘And naturally you chose that one,’ Teddy said amused.

 

‘Of course,’ Delphi smiled. ‘A loner just like me.’

 

Teddy just laughed again, ‘what am I then?’

 

Delphi scowled, ‘oh shut up, wolf boy.’

 

Teddy scowled, ‘don’t call me that.’

 

Before anything else could be said the speaker sounded warning them that they would be arriving soon and they should get changed into the school robes. Teddy allowed Delphi to make use of the compartment whilst he went to the toilet. Unsurprisingly there were five other students in front of him who were doing the same.

 

Finally, he managed to get back to the compartment in his Hogwarts school robes. Currently they were plain black but soon enough the Hogwarts crest would become one of the house crests. His plain black tie and jumper would take the colours of his new house.

 

‘Nervous?’ asked Delphi.

 

Teddy nodded, ‘yeah.’

 

‘Well I’m not,’ Delphi put her nose up.

 

Teddy snorted being able to see right through her mask. It wasn’t anywhere as near as is dad’s was when he’d been on a hellish mission and was trying not to let his work affect their happiness or was struggling with memories of the war. Mum noticed and would get him to talk about it later whilst the younger children were completely oblivious.

 

‘You’re going to have to put your cat back into the box,’ Delphi muttered.

 

**AN: In this universe Draco found out about Delphi and refused to do nothing so claimed her as his. No one knows that Delphini Merope Malfoy is anything but that especially not Delphi.**


End file.
